Here's to a New One
by twinkiesprinkles
Summary: After attending the annual holiday ball, Abbie and Ichabod get a well-deserved break. She then takes the opportunity to take him and her sister Jenny to NYC for New Year's.
1. Good News

**A/N: **This is my very first fanfiction! It would be mighty helpful if you guys would review it and give me any suggestions! i will be sure to upload more!

* * *

A few days ago, the Sleepy Hollow PD just had their annual holiday event. As much as Abbie _did not want to go_, she went, at Crane's incessant pestering. It would be his first formal event - and Christmas - in the 21st century. Well, actually, this would be this first _official_ Christmas, since the year before, he just wanted to be left alone, what with the news of his son and wife. So, to keep him from bothering her, and forget their recent troubles, she gave him the benefit of the doubt and finally gave in.

To say the party was awkward as an understatement. She hadn't planned on going this year, especially with the way things were between her and Luke. But she couldn't let Ichabod down, with his puppy dog eyes not giving up. Abbie had worn a black ball gown that she had stored in her closet, while Crane wore a simple tux. The ball was not as bad as she thought it would be, but the tension between her, Luke, _and_ Ichabod could cut through the air like a sharp knife. Every now and then, Luke would try to chat Abbie up, and every time he did, Crane would just make a slight gesture that let Abbie know he was uncomfortable, _or perhaps a bit jealous._

Crane was baffled as to how formal events had changed since his time, but did not mention much of it after that.

* * *

That was a few days ago. There was now only 4 days until New Year's Eve, and after the holiday ball at the SHPD, Abbie just wanted to take a break. Captain Irving decided she and Crane needed one, and was nice enough to give them both New Year's Eve _and_ New Year's Day off.

"After all the mess that's been going on lately, I thought you two could take a small break. Besides, I'll be with my little bean and Cynthia this New Year's."

"Thanks, Captain, I _really _needed this, and I'm sure Crane could use some rest, as well."

"Now, be safe, Mills. I'll be expecting you and Crane to be here on the 2nd, first thing in the morning," Irving said with that wide grin of his.

"You know it, Captain."

Abbie walked out of his office, yawning as she grew tired. Just as she was about to open the door to her car, Ichabod walked up to her.

"Good evening, Miss Mills. I take it you will be heading home?"

"Yes, I am _so_ tired, but I can manage. Anyway, I have some good news!" She was pretty excited to tell him what the Captain just told her.

"Really? What could possibly be construed as 'good news' after recent events," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Those 'recent events' to which he mentioned was the holiday ball.

"Well, Crane, if you _must_ know, the Captain just informed me that he'll be giving us _2 days off_ for New Year's. How's that for 'good news'," she responded with a small grin.

"Well Miss Mills, that _is _good news, as I am assured that the both of us are in need of some time off."

"Good, well we still have two days, so just you wait. You want me to take you home?"

"I would be most grateful, lieutenant, but may we stop at the doughnut shop first. I would like more of those _doughnut holes, _they are quite good."

"Sure. But I might have to buy 2 orders, as you tend to eat a whole bag of those suckers yourself," she said giggling, remembering the first time she had given Ichabod those 'suckers', as she called them.

"Thank you, lieutenant, I am most grateful of your hospitality." He gave her a warm smile as they entered the car and Abbie drove off.

She _did_ have to buy 2 orders of doughnut holes, as he zipped through the first bag in about 5 minutes. She just smiled as she watched him devour them, but also how he savored each and every one. It was almost erotic, as the 'mmms' groaned in his throat.

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Abbie. _

After that, she drove him to Corbin's cabin, or should she say _Crane's _cabin? They quickly say good-bye, and she drove herself to her apartment.


	2. Surprise

The next day, the two Witnesses arrived at the station, and to both their surprise, Jenny appeared. Since she had been living with Abbie at her apartment, she didn't have much freedom, but every so often, she would take a trip through town, and occasionally go through Corbin's files for any help with the supernatural.

"Hey, funny seeing you here, Jenny," Abbie said in a sarcastic voice. She couldn't figure out why or how she came here, but simply left it at that.

"Well, I was looking through Corbin's files and found something I thought you guys might find helpful. I mean, if you don't want me here, I can leave."

"No, no, it's just that, I'm surprised to see you here. I would thought if you had something to tell us, you would just wait til I got home, or text me." She didn't want to say anything that would upset Jenny, so she was cautious of her words.

"Yeah, well, it's pretty damn important. I thought I'd take the liberty of handing this to you in person. Here, it's a few documents about witchcraft in Sleepy Hollow." Jenny seemed a bit upset, despite the fact that Abbie was cautious. She seemed the type of person to not express her emotions, but Abbie could see that Jenny was just a bit disappointed.

"Thanks, Jenny, I hope this will be of use to us since you did come to _us_. It _must_ be important." She gave Jenny a small smile that reassured her she was grateful.

While the two sisters chatted for a bit, Ichabod looked about and waited for Abbie to return so that they could go to the archives. He looked over a few times, and one time, Jenny caught him catching a glance at her sister, noticing a small grin creep up on his face. As soon as he saw Jenny looking at him look at her sister, he averted his eyes elsewhere. A few moments later, he looked over again, and this time, Jenny caught him once again, but also gave him a sly smile, like "I see you, Ichy."

Jenny left the station, and Ichabod asked Abbie what they were talking about, a bit curious since he heard them giggling a few times.

"If I am not being to forward, may I ask what you and Miss Jenny were chatting about that made the both of you giggle?"

"It's nothing _you_ would find funny, Crane. Anyway, I was telling her about the plans I made for our New Year's break."

With a raised eyebrow, he asked, "And what may those plans be? If I recall, I do not remember you mentioning plans for travel. I should know, I _do_ have an eidetic memory."

Abbie just smiled, and said, "Oh, right. I was _going_ to tell you about taking the 3 of us to New York City to see the ball drop. I thought it would be fun, take a small trip, and celebrate the new year."

"Well, that _does_ sound like fun, Miss Mills. I would happy to partake in this little plan of yours."

"Good, well we should do as much work as we can before we leave. Come on, Crane, let's go!"

"Right. After you, lieutenant." In the time reawakening, he had not seen Miss Mills look so excited as she was today. Her warm smile and infectious laugh comforted him, since he knew averting the impending apocalypse, among other things, took a toll on her.

He followed Abbie into the archive room, and they went straight to work.


	3. To The Mall

**A/N:** Just so there's no confusion, this story is set one year from now. Also, happy new year!

* * *

The following day, Jenny set out to give Ichabod a bit of a makeover, not too over the top, just a change of clothes and a bit of grooming. Jenny had gone to the cabin to meet Ichabod. She had the feeling that Crane had a thing for Abbie, and she noticed it the first time they met over a year ago.

Katrina had passed on a few months ago, having finally acknowledged her wrongdoings and giving her soul up completely. The news had Crane on an emotional rollercoaster, but he eventually came to terms with the nature of the situation. Even though he loved Katrina, he found himself being comforted by Abbie more often, and he couldn't resist seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. Sometimes, when they would talk to one another, he would find his eyes straying to her. He shook the idea from his mind. He hadn't even heard Jenny speaking to him.  
"Hey, Earth to Ichy. Are you there?"  
"Oh, I am sorry, Miss Jenny, I was lost in my thoughts. What were asking?"  
With a sly grin and raised eyebrow, she said, "I bet you were. Anyway, as I was saying, I am taking you to the mall to get you some new clothes, and maybe a haircut."  
"You most certainly will not! I will agree to procuring new vestments, but I will not have my hair cut!"  
"Whoa, calm down. If you don't want a haircut, at least get your beard trimmed."  
"Fine. I will look into that. Shall we now be leaving for the mall, as you say?" The idea of him getting new clothes was not new to him, since Miss Mills had taken him shopping several times before, many time with unsuccessful results. But the idea of him getting a haircut, well, that was absurd! It would be the only thing left of his past, other than the garments that he had when he was resurrected, and he wanted to keep onto that. It was not a big deal, really, but he wasn't ready for that.  
Once they had come to an agreement, Jenny took him to the mall at the center of town. He had been there with Miss Mills a few times, but he was weary of going there. If the Wal-Mart had been a surprise, the mall would be much more surprising.  
They walked into a few stores, and while it was Jenny's mission to find something suitable for Crane, she couldn't resist finding something for herself. They eventually stopped at Macy's, where she had spotted some nice dress shirts, a few t-shirts, slacks, and a pair of jeans for Crane. She told him to go try them on while she went and tried on a few things herself. After about 10 minutes (Crane had tried on and decided on the clothes in about 5), Jenny walked up to him and looked a bit shocked.  
"Hey, Ichy, you look pretty good. But I think we should get you a pair of shoes as well. We'll go in a bit, but let me just go and pay for these." So he changed back into his clothes, and handed them to Jenny to get them paid.  
Since Jenny had been released from the institution, she had done a few odd jobs here and there, and had saved up a bit of money, enough to even move out. But she would be lying if she said she didn't want to stay with her sister. She had enjoyed staying with Abbie, and they had begun to get closer and opened up a bit more, though the banter between them never left. It was nice that they had found each other again, and were making up for lost time.  
"I will wait." Ichabod had thought about what Miss Mills would think of his new outfit. His thoughts were interrupted when Jenny had come over with a few bags in her hands.  
"Hey, watcha thinking 'bout there, Ichy?" He didn't really like that moniker, but it seemed only she could get away with it.  
"Oh, Miss Jenny, you startled me. Well, I was, um, yes, I was going to..."  
"Doesn't matter. Let's go to the shoe store. It's not too far from here." She had an idea of what he was thinking about, especially by the way he stammered and the dots of pink that appeared on his face.  
He regained his senses and followed after Miss Jenny. She had spotted the shoe store and they walked in. She attempted to guess Ichabod's shoe size by looking at his feet, but his large stature and gangly figure made her give up. So she asked him to take off one of his boots so she she could measure it on one of those charts nearby.  
"Why must I remove my boot, Miss Jenny?" He had an idea as to why, but in this modern era, he would appreciate clarification.  
"I need it to get your shoe size. Don't worry, I'll give it back." She giggled a bit.  
"Ah, well then, Here you go."  
Apparently, Crane was a size 10. He had pretty large feet, so that would make sense. It didn't take long for Jenny and Ichabod to come to an agreement on what to buy him. She got him a pair of loafers. They had found a nice pair of chukka shoes in black that fit him well. She thought he could could pass off as a hipster, so the clothes and shoes would be fitting. Except for one thing.  
"We need to get you a scarf!" That would top off his 'look', which she thought would suit him well.  
"What? Why?" He seemed a bit confused, but for some time now, he seemed to be a bit more optimistic and open to fitting into the 21st century. He had seen some men of this day wearing scarves for fashion rather than comfort or necessity, bu the idea of him in one surprised him. But he had promised himself, and to the lieutenant that he would be more open to this century's changes.  
"You would look really nice in one, and it will finish off your outfit, Plus I'm sure that Abbie will be surprised to see you in one." She gave him a sort of smirk when she mentioned Abbie, and his cheeks turned a bit pink again.  
"Right, then. Let us venture off and find one of these scarves then." If she was not mistaken, Jenny could see a bit of a smile on his face at the thought that Abbie would be seeing him in new clothes she hadn't seen him in before. He was a bit skeptical at the beginning of the trip, but as it ended, his face lit up with excitement, both because he could imagine the lieutenant looking upon him in his new outfit, but also of seeing her in something other than trousers and a blouse. Abbie had worn a gown to the holiday ball, but he wanted to respectful. He would be lying if she didn't already find her stunning, but with her in the gown, he was left without words. But he remained silent, only simply telling that she looked quite nice.  
They stopped at a small store not too far from the shoe store, and Jenny saw the perfect scarf for him.  
"This one is perfect for you. It was a grey scarf with the ends torn.  
"Alright then, as long as you and Miss Mills find it suitable for me, I will accept it."  
She made the quick purchase, and she had decided that they should get something to eat. So, they went to the nearby food court and ordered a few slices of pizza, a water, and a soda. Just as Jenny was pulling out her wallet, Ichabod pulled his out and decided to pay for their food.  
"It is my treat, Miss Jenny, as you have made the nice gesture of purchasing new garments for myself, it is only right that I pay for our food. It is the least I could do."  
"Alright, well, thanks. But hurry up, I'm starving!" She could not be more right.  
They sat at one of the tables and at their food. They didn't chat much, but Jenny could see Ichabod lost in his thoughts, and she just shook her head and laughed.  
When they finished, they headed off to her car, and he set the bags in the trunk. Always the gentleman, he quickly made his way to the driver's door and held it for Jenny.  
"Wow, I can see why Abbie likes you. Your chivalry makes her all giddy. And as we are both capable of opening the door ourselves, I don't think we mind. I can speak for the both of us in this instance."  
She could just see the flush of red on his face at that moment. "Yes, well, I did promise Miss Mills to assimilate to this century, but some things never cease." His usually eloquent speech was slurred a bit out of nerves, and perhaps flattery.  
The car ride to the cabin was met with a comfortable silence, but was interrupted by Jenny.  
"So, Lemme get this straight. You like my sister, but you're still a bit set in your proper ways to say anything. And don't tell me this isn't true. I can see it from a mile away, and so can Abbie. But don't worry, I am pretty sure she feels the same way." She had a wide grin on her face as she glanced over at Crane in the passenger seat, fidgeting with the seatbelt.  
"How do you- how does she know that?" He was a bit flustered, but managed to compose himself enough to not feel so embarrassed.  
"Really? It's so obvious. The way you look at her, the way you smile when she smiles and laughs, and the way you seem to 'accidentally' touch her. The deal is, you're smitten with my sister. It's alright, Ichy, you have my blessing. But, I want you to treat her like a lady. You know what I'm capable of."  
A warm smile grew on his face as he thanked her, despite still being a bit pink.  
She dropped him off at the cabin, and he grabbed his bags and they said their goodbyes.  
"See ya in a couple days! Remember what I told you!"


End file.
